Wait
by Amai Nigai
Summary: A one shot love story between Toshiro and Momo. Hope you like it.


Hey! It's been long and I'm sorry if I haven't been updating my other story, I'm getting to it.

This one shot I wrote a long time ago, but didn't submit it until now. I hope you like it. To all those HitsuHina fans.

* * *

In a tunnel of darkness a silhouette of a girl forms and calls out, "Wait! Shiro-chan, wait for me!"

_Momo?_ Toshiro thought, _Come on, you're so slow, bed wetter Momo. _He turns his back on her as she still calls out, "Wait" slowly that tone of voice becomes dead and broken, "Wa-wai-wait…shi…shiro…chan…" he turns around and sees Momo lying on the floor, in a pool of blood, supporting herself with one elbow, her other arm reaching out to Toshiro, he looked at her and started running towards her only to find that she fainted and she was getting farther and farther away from him. He then yelled while reaching his arm out towards her, "Momo!"

Toshiro woke up with his arm reached out in the air. He sat up on his bed, one hand on his forehead and he said, "It was a dream. It was just a dream." Lowering his hand he looks out of his window and thinks, _Momo._

In the morning as Toshiro walks to his barracks Momo walks behind him quietly. She was waiting for a chance to jump on him. She waited until he reached his barracks. When Toshiro began to open the door Momo jumps on his back and hugs him from behind.

"Shiro-chan!" she yelled as she hugged him.

Toshiro blushed, but then he said in a serious voice, "Momo, don't call me that while we're in the barracks."

"Okay, Toshiro," Momo said. Toshiro then though of something to make Momo happy.

"Hey, Momo," Toshiro said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking," Toshiro said blushing, "If maybe when you're done with your paperwork and jobs, well, do you wanna go to the, I dunno, amusement part? With me?"

Momo let go of Toshiro and froze thinking, _A d-d-d-date? W-w-w-with sh-sh-shiro-chan!" _She let go of him because she was flustered and didn't know how to answer. Toshiro then heard a faint "Wait" in his mind which was Momo's voice and he quickly turned around to see why she let go and saw her blushing a little. Toshiro got a bit scared. Momo was excited. She then said in a loud happy voice, "Ok!" then headed off to finish her paperwork.

Toshiro smiled a gentle smile and then thought about what he said. Both of them thought, _This will be out first date._

Once Toshiro was at his desk, Rangiku entered and had a creepy smile on. She said, "Taichou~, you and Momo going out on a…*giggle*…date?"

Toshiro blushed then got angry, "Matsumoto~!"

"Hehehe," Rangiku said, "I heard every little thing and saw your caring smile."

Toshiro ignored Rangiku and continued working.

* * *

_During Lunch_

Toshiro just finished his paperwork and desk work. He asked Yamamoto-san if there were any meetings, gladly he said there wasn't. When he came back to his barracks he saw Momo and Rangiku sitting there eating lunch. Momo saw Toshiro come in.

She said, "I'm finished with all my paperwork, and there are no lieutenant meetings, so we can go. How about you?"

"I'm also done, how about we go after lunch?" Toshiro said.

"Ok!" Momo said, "Why don't you join us?"

"Sure, let me just put down my haori." Toshiro turned around then remembered Momo all soaked in blood. He turned around scared, but saw Momo laughing, and then he thought, _It's only a dream. It's not gonna happen. _He put down his haori and joined Momo and Rangiku eating onigiri and drinking tea.

* * *

_After Lunch_

Toshiro and Momo arrived at the park and Momo looked so excited. Toshiro couldn't help but smile. When she turned to see him, he quickly brushed away the smile into a slight blush.

"Let's go on the roller coaster," Momo said. Even though there was long line, they got there first because they were Captain and Lieutenant.

"Aww, I didn't mind the long wait," Momo said. Toshiro was startled because she 'wait', it reminded him of his dream.

"We didn't need to wait," Toshiro said.

"Yeah, but if we waited then I could've held your hand," Momo said blushing red; Toshiro also blushed a slight pink.

"Then maybe the next ride we can wait," Toshiro said and also thinking, _I'll always wait for Momo and with Momo. That way she won't be out of my sight and she won't die. _

As they went on many roller coasters they waited in line together holding hands, turned away from each and blushing while the people standing behind them thinking it's cute.

When they were eating ice cream, Toshiro finished and slept on Momo's lap. Momo blushed, but smiled, she stroke Toshiro's head as he slept.

She thought, _Shiro-chan is so cute. I should tell him now, but he's so cute when's asleep. I think I'll wait a while longer. _

However, Toshiro wasn't even sleeping, he like the feeling of Momo brushing his hair.

He thought, _Should I tell her now? But I don't want this to end. I'll wait a little longer. _

Then a little after Momo fell asleep. Toshiro wondered why she had stopped. He got up and found her asleep. He thought, _So cute and sweet,_ blushing a little. He sat up and her head rested on his shoulders.

Momo mumbled, "Mmm…Shiro-chan…"

Toshiro blushed and thought, _She's dreaming about me._

He saw her lips and then moved closer towards her. He kissed her gently and thought, _Soon, I'll tell you soon._

The last ride they went on was the Ferris Wheel. They sat across from each other and Momo was watching the sunset thinking how it's so beautiful.

_This is the time to tell him about how I feel,_ thought Momo.  
_This is the time to tell her about how I feel,_ thought Toshiro.

"Um…" they both started off.

"No you first then…" they both said again.

"No you…" they both said in unison.

Then they laughed and Toshiro was the first to say anything before she could say a word.

"I have something to tell you," Toshiro said and Momo stopped laughing and looked at Toshiro knowing it could only be those words that she's waited for so long.

"Yeah, okay. What is it?" Momo said waiting to hear those words.

"Momo, after all these years I've spent with you and the ones we spent in Rukongai were special memories for the both of us and I've been waiting for the right time to say these words and I think now's the time to say it," Toshiro started off while Momo's heart beat was racing faster and faster.

"Momo," Toshiro he went to sit beside her, held her hand, looked her in the eyes, blushing pink and said, "I lo-"

As he was about to get to the good part a hollow scream disrupted his confession and both of them stared at the hollow that was on a rampage in the amusement park. Toshiro opened the Ferris Wheel door and jumped off revealing his sword hidden within his clothes. The hollow was getting closer to the Ferris Wheel and as Toshiro called out his sword, "Hyourinmaru," Momo called out, "Wait for me!"

After hearing those words he stopped turned around saw Momo jumping out of the Ferris Wheel only to appear in front of the hollow and get smashed down into the floor.

Toshiro yelled, "Momo!"

His anger let him control his body and killed the hollow in one motion of a sword and the hollow disappeared and Toshiro ran to Momo as fast as he could and he saw her lying on the ground with blood coming out of the side of her mouth and she said, "Sh-shi-shiro...chan..."

He carried her back to Seireitei and brought her to the 4th Division and have Unohana-taichou heal Momo back to health.

After healing Momo's injuries, Momo was still unconscious and Toshiro never left her side holding her hand waiting for her to awaken.

Toshiro decided to tell her now, about his feelings for her.

"Momo," Toshiro started and somehow wished that she could hear him, "I love you. I love you, Momo. Please wake up."

Momo then started regaining consciousness and saw Toshiro there beside her holding her hand and she heard those words of his. She smiled at Toshiro and said, "Toshiro," and he lifted his head to see her, "Momo, your awake."

"Toshiro," Momo said in a weak, but steady voice, "I love you too, Toshiro. Ever since we were little, I've always loved you."

Toshiro was glad to hear that and he shed tears and so did Momo. Toshiro kissed gently on Momo's forehead and told her to rest, until she got back all her strength.

Momo then said, "Please stay by my side, always," staring at him.

"Always," Toshiro replied, "Promise."

Momo was reassured to hearing those words coming from Toshiro and fell asleep never letting go of his hand.

After a few days, Momo was back to her normal self, except for one thing. Now that Toshiro and Momo confessed to each other, they blush every time they see each other and can't help but think, _Why is it so hard to look at each other without blushing._

Good luck, Toshiro, Momo.

* * *

Thanks for reading. R&R please!


End file.
